UN BACIO ROMANTICO
by anfimissi
Summary: Questa è una piccola oneshottina dracohermione senza pretese, tranne quella di strapparvi una risata o almeno un sorriso. Non è decisamente il mio genere, ma mi sono divertita troppo a scriverla! Buona lettura!


**Questa è una piccola one-shottina draco/hermione senza pretese, tranne quella di strapparvi una risata (o almeno un sorriso). Non è decisamente il mio genere, ma mi sono divertita troppo a scriverla!**

  

**UN BACIO ROMANTICO**

  

**-Hermione Granger**: Ciao, volevi vedermi? Scusa il ritardo, Ginny mi ha fermata sulle scale…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Senti, cos'è questa storia? E perché c'è anche la Mezzosangue Zannuta?

**-Hermione Granger**: Hey, modera i termini, Malferret!

_Fermi!!!! Alt, alt, alt. Non vi ho chiamati qui per vedervi insultare l'un l'altro come al solito, cari i miei personaggi…_

**-Draco Malfoy**: E allora che diavolo vuoi? Io ero nel bel mezzo di un'importantissima partita di Quiddich, non so se mi spiego…

**-Hermione Granger**: Per quel che servi…tanto il boccino non lo prendi quasi mai.

**-Draco Malfoy** : Più del tuo amico Potty di sicuro.

_Ehm…possiamo saltare i convenevoli e passare oltre?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Spara. Basta che ti sbrighi.

_Ma come sei gentile oggi. Aspetta, fermo, non ti arrabbiare. E' colpa mia…avrei dovuto addolcirti un po' il caratterino.._

-**Hermione Granger**: Non sarebbe una cattiva idea…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Taci, Granger. E Tu, ci devi solo provare!

_E' una minaccia?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Prendila come ti pare…ma ricordati con chi stai parlando. Io sono un Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

_Vai avanti così e ti assicuro che non lo sarai ancora per molto.._

**-Hermione Granger**: Si! Fantastico! E' questo il motivo per cui ci hai convocati? Malferret esce di scena?????

**-Draco Malfoy**: CHE COSA?!?!

_No, Hermione, stavo solo scherzando. Draco rimane_.

**-Draco Malfoy**: ih ih, ti è andata male eh, Granger?

**-Hermione Granger**: Ti pregoooo, fallo schiattare…il modo lo lascio decidere a te: un'Avada Kedavra, un bolide impazzito, una "piccola" caduta dalla Torre di Astronomia...a te la scelta, basta che ce ne liberi! Guarda, in cambio ti do tutti i soldi che ho risparmiato per i regali di Natale, ben 50 galeoni!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Io te ne do il doppio se fai fuori Potter.

_Basta, smettetela! Non intendo far fuori proprio nessuno…non per il momento, almeno. E ora veniamo al motivo per cui vi ho convocati…_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ecco, sbrigati, se no qui facciamo notte…

**-Hermione Granger**: Ma vuoi chiudere quella dannata boccaccia o cosa? Non sei l'unico ad avere una certa fretta, sai? Ho lasciato il diciottesimo volume di Trasfigurazione a metà per venire qui!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Sai che roba…

_Oh, insomma…avrei preferito dirvelo in maniera più delicata, ma se fate così…beh, arrivo subito al dunque. Vi ho chiamati qui per la scena del bacio._

**-Draco Malfoy ed Hermione Granger**: CHE COSA?!?!?!?

**-Draco Malfoy**: Di che cavolo di bacio stai parlando?

**-Hermione Granger**: Il bacio di chi, scusa?

_Beh mi pare ovvio…del vostro! Insomma, ormai avete passato un bel po' di tempo insieme, e vi ho lasciati liberi di insultarvi a vostro piacimento, sia alle lezioni in comune, che in Sala Grande, così come durante le innumerevoli punizioni di Piton e della McGranitt che vi ho fatto scontare assieme. Ora però trovo che ci starebbe bene un bel bacio romantico, per passare alla fase successiva.._

**-Hermione Granger**: Bacio romantico? Fase successiva? Cos'è, ti ha dato di volta il cervello?

**-Draco Malfoy**: Basta, io me ne vado. Di stronzate per oggi ne ho sentite abbastanza…

_Tu non ti muovi di qui. Draco! Fermati! Ti ho detto di fermarti! Fai un altro passo e giuro che la partita di oggi passerà alla storia come la più eclatante vittoria mai ottenuta dai Grifondoro._

**-Draco Malfoy**: Non oseresti…

_Ne sei proprio sicuro? Bene, vedo che hai capito. Io ed Hermione ti siamo immensamente grate del fatto che tu abbia deciso di rimanere._

**-Hermione Granger**: Posso dissentire?

_No, Hermione. Non mettertici pure tu, per favore._

**-Draco Malfoy**: Io resto, ma sia ben chiaro: non ho la benché minima intenzione di baciare la Mezzosangue.

**-Hermione Granger:** E chi ti vuole? Preferirei baciare il rospo di Neville piuttosto! Anzi, la propongo come idea. Posso baciare il rospo di Neville? Secondo me ne potrebbe saltar fuori una trama molto avvincente, e..

_No!_

**-Hermione Granger**: Non ti scaldare…era solo una proposta…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Odio doverlo ammettere, ma per una volta concordo con la Granger. Facciamole baciare il rospo di Paciock così risolviamo questa dannata faccenda una volta per tutte.

_Avete finito? No, perché io vorrei terminare la ff prima di andare in pensione, se non vi dispiace. Ora, avete qualche preferenza per il luogo dove avverrà la tanto discussa scena?_

**-Hermione Granger**: Posto che sono ancora del tutto contraria a baciare il qui presente Furetto, beh…penso che un bacio romantico richieda in genere un'atmosfera adeguata. Che ne so…il tramonto visto dalla Torre di Astronomia, per esempio.

**-Draco Malfoy**: Io ho un'idea migliore. Io me ne sto tranquillo in giardino, mentre la Granger la mettiamo a pochi passi da me, diciamo dentro il raggio di azione del Platano Picchiatore, che ve ne pare? Lo trovo molto romantico. Dopotutto è risaputo che il lieto fine non va più di moda. Ti assicuro, Mezzosangue, piangeremo tutti la tua dipartita, ma sono certo che una brava Grifondoro come te saprà sacrificarsi per la causa….

**-Hermione Granger**: La mia offerta dei 50 galeoni per farlo sparire è sempre valida…

_Non dirmelo uno terza volta perché comincio ad essere tentata di accettare…_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ehi! Non facciamo scherzi!

**-Hermione Granger**: Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego!

_Vedi, Hermione, il fatto è che molte lettrici ci tengono particolarmente a lui. So che questo ti sembrerà impossibile, ma lo adorano…_

**-Hermione Granger**: Che cosa???? No dico, stiamo scherzando? Forse non hanno idea di cosa voglia dire passarci tutto il tempo insieme, altrimenti credimi, cambierebbero idea di volata!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ih ih…il mio indiscutibile fascino ha colpito ancora…

**-Hermione Granger**: Ma piantala di dire cretinate!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Cretino a chi, sfigata?

**-Hermione Granger**: Ho detto "cretinate" non "cretino". Ma nel tuo caso va bene lo stesso…

_Ho capito, l'ambientazione la sceglierò io…_

**-Draco Malfoy**: No aspetta, ci sono! Ultimo giorno di scuola, Sala Grande, subito dopo che Silente ha decretato che Serpeverde vince la Coppa delle Case. Niente male, eh?

**-Hermione Granger**: Ma per favore…e poi lo dici soltanto perché vuoi far vincere la tua Casa!

**-Draco Malfoy:** Ovvio…

_No, ho deciso. Avverrà durante una punizione, di Piton o della McGranitt, questo ancora non lo so._

**-Draco Malfoy**: Non se ne parla nemmeno! Io ne ho piene le scatole di lucidare trofei e di sistemare soffitte in disuso di cui nemmeno Silente conosce l'esistenza.

**-Hermione Granger**: Ce ne fai scontare una ogni tre giorni, non so se ti rendi conto del danno irreparabile che stai arrecando alla mia media perfetta! Un'altra punizione e mi posso scordare "Eccezionale" a fine anno.

**-Draco Malfoy**: La solita secchiona…

**-Hermione Granger**: Colgo una leggera nota di invidia nella tua voce, eh Malferret?

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ti piacerebbe, Granger! E in ogni caso, sappi che anche io ho "Eccezionale"!

**-Hermione Granger**: Si, ma solo in Pozioni. E solo perché hai Piton dalla tua parte. Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima…basta punizioni!

_Va bene, va bene…come volete. L'alternativa è un bacio nel bel mezzo della Sala Grande, diciamo verso l'ora di cena, ovviamente davanti a tutti…_

**-Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy**: Con chi hai detto che la facciamo la punizione?

_Sapevo che vi avrei convinti! Il problema del luogo è risolto, allora. Bene, possiamo passare all'altra cosa._

**-Draco Malfoy**: Quale altra cosa? Senti, ho già perso fin troppo tempo e la partita sarà quasi alla fine. Non possiamo rimandare questa inutile conversazione ad un altro momento?

**-Hermione Granger**: Non per metterti i bastoni tra le ruote, ma anche io avrei una certa fretta…la biblioteca chiude tra dieci minuti!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Allora ti conviene incamminarti. Si sa mai che sia la volta buona che ti chiudono dentro!

**-Hermione Granger**: Io preferirei di gran lunga chiudere te in un baule e gettare via la chiave!

_E vissero tutti felici e contenti! Va bene, ho afferrato il concetto! Ora, se non vi spiace, possiamo provare questo benedetto bacio o cosa?_

**-Draco Malfoy ed Hermione Granger**: ADESSO?

_No, tra un mese…certo che adesso! Su, fate i bravi e vi lascerò liberi nel giro di cinque minuti, promesso! _

**-Hermione Granger**: Scusa, posso andare un attimo in bagno? Credo di non sentirmi troppo bene…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Dacci un taglio, Granger. Guarda che è un onore farsi baciare dal sottoscritto.

_Su, Hermione, non fare la difficile. Che sarà mai poi, un casto bacetto…_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Casto bacetto? Cioè, io, Draco Malfoy, dovrei star qui a perdere il mio preziosissimo tempo e a sopportare la tua presenza e quella della Mezzosangue per un "casto bacetto"? E in cambio cosa ottengo?

_La nostra eterna gratitudine?_

**-Hermione Granger**: Parla per te! Da me potresti ottenere un bel ceffone se solo provi ad avvicinarti, Malferret!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Della tua eterna gratitudine non so che farmene. Quanto a te Mezzosangue, faccio finta di non aver sentito…

_Allora…cominciamo! Draco, tu fai qualche passo verso Hermione e avvicini il viso al suo senza però sfiorarla. Hermione, tu resta ferma dove sei. Quando lui si avvicina lo guardi intensamente negli occhi, per poi chiuderli quando abbassa il capo verso di te. Avete capito tutto? Su, provate._

**-Draco Malfoy:** Perché devo essere proprio io ad avvicinarmi? Non può farlo lei? Non è giusto, sono io quello col sangue puro, vediamo di non dimenticarcelo…di solito sono gli altri che vengono da me, non il contrario!

**-Hermione Granger**: Per Merlino, ma non ti va mai bene niente? Cos'è, devo stenderti un tappeto rosso? O per una volta Vostra Altezza può farne a meno?

**-Draco Malfoy**: E va bene! Ma sia chiaro, lo faccio solo perché ho una partita da vincere e il tempo stringe.

…

…

**-Hermione Granger**: Malfoy, ci sei? Ti sei mosso o cosa?

**-Draco Malfoy**: Sveglia, Granger, guarda che sono a un passo da te! Certo, se avessi tenuto gli occhi aperti come dovevi fare, invece di chiuderli subito, non avresti avuto bisogno di farmi una domanda tanto idiota!

_Draco ha ragione, Hermione. Non dovevi chiudere subito gli occhi. Ricordi cosa ci eravamo dette? Devi guardarlo intensamente mentre si avvicina._

**-Hermione Granger:** Ci ho provato, lo giuro… è che mi fa senso!

**-Draco Malfoy**: COME SAREBBE A DIRE CHE TI FACCIO SENSO?

_Draco, non urlare e vedi di darti una calmata. Sono sicura che Hermione non intendeva dire quello che pensi…magari il tuo fascino l'ha soggiogata…_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Mi prendi per il culo? Guarda che non sono scemo, ho capito benissimo cosa intendeva dire!

**-Hermione Granger**: Si, confermo, Malferret ha capito giusto…

_Ok, saltiamo la parte in cui Draco si avvicina e andiamo subito al sodo._

**-Draco Malfoy**: Al sodo? Bene, ora sì che si comincia a ragionare. Se proprio devo avere a che fare con la Mezzosangue, voglio almeno divertirmi un po'…altro che "casto bacetto"!

**-Hermione Granger**: Che cosa?!?!?!No, no, no e ancora NO! Non se ne parla!

_Temo di essermi espressa male. Intendevo dire che saltiamo la parte in cui ti avvicini a lei e proviamo direttamente il bacio._

**-Draco Malfoy**: Che palle…io sono dio del sesso di Hogwarts, sono sprecato per una cosa simile…

**-Hermione Granger**: La cosa che fa ridere è che ci credi pure alle boiate che dici!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Vuoi una dimostrazione pratica, Granger?

**-Hermione Granger**: No, grazie, ne faccio volentieri a meno!

**-Draco Malfoy:** Ecco brava, continua a ripetertelo, magari riesci a convincerti che è vero…

**-Hermione Granger**: Basta, ho di meglio da fare che star qui a perdere tempo con una presuntuosa serpe come te!

**-Draco Malfoy**: A chi lo dici, Mezzosangue…il mio tempo è denaro, anche se non mi aspetto che una stracciona babbanofila come te possa capire. Forza, muoviamoci con questa stronzata, così poi sarò finalmente libero di godermi la vittoria con il resto della squadra.

_Bene, bando alle ciance. Draco, tu chini il capo verso Hermione, le metti un braccio attorno alla vita e le sfiori leggermente le labbra.._

**-Draco Malfoy**: Guarda che so come si da un bacio, che credi? Sono un Malfoy, io. Draco Malfoy.

**-Hermione Granger**: Com'è che questa mi sembra di averla già sentita? Sembri un disco rotto, Malferret!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ma chiuditi un po' quella bocca, Granger. Tanto tra un attimo ci penserò io a fartela riaprire…

_Draco, ho detto "casto" bacio, ci siamo capiti?_

**-Hermione Granger:** Allora? Che stai aspettando? Qui vien notte…

**-Draco Malfoy**: No, dico, ti sei vista allo specchio? Quell'espressione va bene se devi baciare Lenticchia. Ma ti ricordo che stai per baciare me, non so se mi spiego…sulla tua faccia dovrebbero comparire le seguenti emozioni: contentezza, incredulità, meraviglia, stupore, gratitudine eterna…hai afferrato il concetto?

**-Hermione Granger**: Senti, è già tanto che non corro in bagno a dare di stomaco. Per cui vedi di piantarla e datti una mossa!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Chiudi gli occhi, Granger, tra un secondo cadrai ai miei piedi…

…

…

Sciaff!

**-Draco Malfoy**: MA SEI SCEMA?!?!

_Hermione, che ti prede? Perché gli hai allungato un ceffone?Non ti aveva ancora baciata…_

**-Hermione Granger**: Perché? Mi chiedi il perché? Mi ha palpato il c..ehm, il sedere, ecco perché!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Quante storie… mi sarà inavvertitamente scivolata una mano. E comunque dai, che in fondo ti è pure piaciuto!

**-Hermione Granger**: Ma vai a farti fottere, Malferret!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Questo si che si chiama essere romantici, Granger. Parli come uno scaricatore di porto.

_Basta ora! Riproviamo. E tu, Draco, tieni le mani a posto! Anzi, facciamo così: Hermione tu metti le braccia al collo di Draco e mentre gli accarezzi i capelli ti alzi sulle punte dei piedi e lo baci. Draco, tieni le braccia, e soprattutto le mani, lontane da lei, ok?_

**-Hermione Granger**: Ma tu guarda cosa mi tocca fare…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Dì la verità, Mezzosangue, è una vita che sogni di gettarmi le braccia al collo!

**-Hermione Granger**: Si, come no…per strangolarti e fare un favore all'intera umanità.

**-Draco Malfoy**: Allora questo bacio? Arriva o no?

**-Hermione Granger**: Chiudi gli occhi.

**-Draco Malfoy**: Grazie, ma preferisco tenerli aperti. Questa scena non me la voglio proprio perdere!

**-Hermione Granger**: Mettiamola così: o li chiudi o non ti bacio. Il tempo passa, la partita sarà quasi finita, vedi un po' tu…

-**Draco Malfoy**: Quanto rompi…ok, li ho chiusi, contenta?

…

…

**-Hermione Granger:** MALFOY!!!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ahia! Cazzo, Granger, leva subito quella mano, fai male!

_E adesso che c'è?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: C'è che questa scema mi ha tirato i capelli!

**-Hermione Granger**: Per forza, brutto deficiente, mi hai infilato la lingua in bocca!

_Draco!_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Avevi detto di tenere a posto le mani, e l'ho fatto…

**-Hermione Granger**: Era implicito anche tutto il resto, Malferret!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Non mi sembrava che ti spiacesse, anzi…

**-Hermione Granger**: Sei indubbiamente l'essere più presuntuoso che io abbia mai avuto la sfortuna di conoscere!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Mi stai dando del bugiardo? Se vuoi riproviamo, così vediamo chi ha ragione…

**-Hermione Granger**: Non osare avvicinarti ancora a me, stupido Furetto!

**-Draco Malfoy:** Che c'è, Mezzosangue…hai paura di non riuscire a resistermi?

**-Hermione Granger**: Illuso…nevicherà ad agosto prima che…

_BASTA! Ci rinuncio! Mi avete stufata! Fate pure quello che volete, ma sappiate che stavolta non la passerete liscia, è una promessa!_

…

…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Che dici, se n'è andata?

**-Hermione Granger**: Credo di si…e direi che era anche abbastanza alterata.

**-Draco Malfoy**: Già. Addio alla Coppa delle Case…merda!

**-Hermione Granger**: E la mia media è irrimediabilmente rovinata…oddio…non è giusto…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Dai, Granger, ora non mi sembra il caso di mettersi a frignare…mica è morto nessuno.

**-Hermione Granger**: Lo so, è che ho studiato così tanto in questi mesi. Ed è stato tutto inutile!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Già, anche io mi sarei volentieri evitato dodici ore di allenamenti alla settimana se avessi saputo che la vittoria sarebbe andata a Grifondoro…ma ormai è fatta…quella maledetta! Se potessi strangolarla con le mie mani…

**-Hermione Granger**: In fondo però non aveva tutti i torti…alla fine, se l'avessimo accontentata, nel giro di cinque minuti tutto si sarebbe risolto tranquillamente. Uff, se solo potessi tornare indietro…giuro che non farei più così tante storie!

**-Draco Malfoy**: E io pur di far vincere Serpeverde sarei disposto a tenere veramente le mani a posto per un paio di stupidissimi minuti. Senti, stavo pensando…e se ci provassimo lo stesso? Magari potremmo convincerla a fare marcia indietro!

**-Hermione Granger**: Si, potrebbe funzionare…però dobbiamo essere prima sicuri che questo bacio esca come vuole lei!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Bene, allora proviamo!

**-Hermione Granger**: Ok..

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ti avvicini tu o mi avvicino io?

**-Hermione Granger**: Non so, è uguale…diciamo tu.

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ok! Allora…arrivo.

…

…

**-Hermione Granger**: Come ti è sembrato?

**-Draco Malfoy**: Non che sia il mio genere di baci – di solito sono tutto tranne che casti e puri – ma direi che non era male. Forse tu eri un po' rigida…

**-Hermione Granger**: Lo so, sono ancora un po' scossa per la sfuriata che ha fatto poco fa. Però ora cerco di rilassarmi…riproviamo.

…

…

**-Hermione Granger**: E adesso?

**-Draco Malfoy:** Meglio, decisamente meglio!

**-Hermione Granger**: Si, lo credo anche io. Tuttavia manca qualcosa…non lo so, mi sembra un po' freddo…e se provassi a metterti le braccia attorno al collo?

**-Draco Malfoy**: Si può fare…

…

…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ci siamo quasi!

**-Hermione Granger**: Già. Pero forse…

**-Draco Malfoy**: Che cosa?

**-Hermione Granger**: Non so, magari…se anche tu mi mettessi le braccia attorno alla vita uscirebbe meglio…

**-Draco Malfoy:** Decisamente. Proviamo di nuovo..

**-Hermione Granger**: Ok.

…

…

**-Draco Malfoy ed Hermione Granger**: PERFETTO!

**-Draco Malfoy**: Gia. A proposito, Granger…tutto sommato non baci poi così male.

**-Hermione Granger**: Anche tu…te la cavi abbastanza bene.

**-Draco Malfoy**: Si, lo so.

**-Hermione Granger**: Il solito presuntuoso..

_Che ci fate ancora qui voi due?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Dove cacchio eri andata?

**-Hermione Granger**: Allora non hai visto niente?

_Visto cosa? Comunque…sono uscita a prendere una boccata d'aria, mi avete davvero fatto saltare i nervi prima. Piuttosto, non mi aspettavo di trovarvi ancora qui. Non eravate così ansiosi di andarvene?_

**-Hermione Granger**: Si, si…però prima c'è una cosa che dobbiamo farti vedere!

**-Draco Malfoy**: E sei pregata di ricordartene, quando dovrai decidere chi vince la Coppa delle Case!

**-Hermione Granger**: Lo stesso vale per gli esami di fine anno, mi raccomando!

_Non capisco…di che state parlando?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Di questo.

…

…

_Oddio…non ci posso credere! Sono davvero senza parole! E'…è…è semplicemente meraviglioso! Perfetto!_

…

…

_Ok, ragazzi. Ora però basta, potete anche staccarvi._

…

…

_Ragazzi?_

…

…

_Hey! Ma mi state ascoltando? E se dovesse entrare qualcuno?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Uff…ma non puoi startene un po' zitta? E poi questa è la vecchia aula di Pozioni. E' in disuso, non ci entra più nessuno da una vita. Chi vuoi che venga…

**-Hermione Granger**: Concordo pienamente…

…

…

_No!!! Di nuovo? Ma insomma! Che vi prende? Mi fate la cortesia di separarvi? Draco, e la partita? E tu, Hermione, ricordi il diciottesimo volume di Trasfigurazione che hai lasciato a metà?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ma si, i Serpeverde sapranno vincere anche senza cercatore per una volta…tanto quell'impedito di Potter non riuscirebbe a prendere il boccino nemmeno se gli si posasse sul naso…

**-Hermione Granger**: E io il volume di Trasfigurazione posso sempre finire di leggerlo domani…e poi non mi accusate sempre di studiare troppo?

…

…

_Si, beh, ma…ragazzi, io dovrei andare avanti con i capitoli…che dico ai lettori?_

**-Draco Malfoy**: Sei ancora qui?

**-Hermione Granger**: Digli che abbiamo da fare..

**-Draco Malfoy**: Ma che si facciano un po' i cazzi loro! E ora smamma.

**-Hermione Granger**:Già…perché non vai a tampinare un po' Ron ed Harry? Su, da brava, che qui siamo piuttosto occupati…

…

…

_Mah...io…veramente, io…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**AVVISO AI LETTORI: Sono spiacente di comunicarvi che l'aggiornamento della mia ff dal titolo "xxxx" è momentaneamente sospeso a causa dell'assenza temporanea dei due personaggi principali, che da due giorni sono barricati all'interno della vecchia aula di Pozioni a fare solo Merlino sa cosa. Posterò i nuovi capitoli non appena i protagonisti ci omaggeranno della loro presenza. Scusate di nuovo e…alla prossima! Un saluto a tutti, Anfimissi.**

  

**- FINE -**

  


End file.
